Treasure Map
by Shyki
Summary: Yes one of my favorite days of teh year!Luxbar day!


Luxord looked down silently at his cards while he waited for Xigbar to say something. He looked up briefly to watch Xigbar. He was slightly hunched over on his chair, and staring intently at his cards. Luxord sighed and shook his head, and poured himself another glass of rum.

"Done reading your cards yet?" Xigbar snorted and glared at Luxord.

"Alright, alright. I check." Luxord stared at Xigbar. Xigbar blinked at Luxord. "What?"

"What? Is the correct question Xigbar. We are playing BlackJack. Not poker." Xigbar made a 'Are you serious?' face and continued to stare at Luxord.

"Sorry Lux. I've just been really stressed out lately. Xemnas wants me to go on this whole new mission while I'm still training you." Luxord nodded and collected up the cards. Xigbar sighed and got up. "I'm gonna lay on your bed for awhile." Luxord didn't respond to his Superior.

Xigbar got out of the chair and went over to the oversized plush bed and layed down flat right in the dead center. Xigbar watched while Luxord flipped up a few cards and shuffled them expertly. Luxord soon put the cards away and went to go sit on the side of the bed and look at Xigbar.

"Lay down." Luxord didn't need to be told twice as he layed down beside Xigbar. Xigbar shuffled himself so that his head was leaning on Luxords shoulder.

"Why Xigbar, one would think that you had a heart." Xigbar laughed and nuzzled himself into the crook of Luxords neck.

"Maybe we do...Maybe we just lost them. All we have to do is go on a little hunt and find them." Luxord hummed and ran his hands through Xigbars hair.

"You should have it out more often." Xigbar looked up and eyed Luxord suspiciously.

"Dude I am discussing something important." Luxord shrugged. "You can be so difficult at times."

"I know." Xigbar sighed and closed his eyes. Luxord smiled as he watched Xigbar sleep quietly. Luxord thought quietly for a few minutes before finally kissing Xigbars forhead and going to sleep himself.

--

Xigbar slumped against the wall of the hallway and sighed for the umptenth time that day. He had just gotten back from the mission and was hoping that he could spend some time to himself. But the Superior said that he had to go train Luxord.

"As if. Dude I'm beat." Xigbar opened his door and stepped inside. Immidiatly noticing something was amiss. He looked around till he found a note and a rolled up paper on his pillow. He picked it up and read it slowly.

_Hello, love._

_Remember what you said about finding our hearts? That we needed to go on a hunt to find them? Well...I found mine, and I know where yours is. Just follow the treasure map to recieve your treasure._

_ Love Lux._

Xigbar smiled and shook his head. He picked up the map gingerly and looked it over. He chuckled at some of the things he had to do.

--

_First thing you have to do Xig is go into the kitchen and look underneath the sink._

Xigbar portaled off to the kitchen and found Xaldin sitting at one of the thirteen chairs. Xaldin nodded at him and left quietly. Probably to go find Demyx. Xigbar stalked over to the sink and opened the door. Inside was a little box, the box was black with a white bow. He slowly opened up the little box and peered inside.

There were two things. A ten of hearts and a two of hearts. Xigbar smiled and put the two cards in his pocket and took out the map.

--

_Second Xigbar you must now go back into your room and look under your bed._

Xigbar smiled and headed back to his room. He quietly opened the door. Half hoping Luxord was there on his bed. But to his dismay he wasn't. Xigbar sighed and went over to his bed and flopped down on teh floor looking under. It was another box. This time it was red with a blue-pink polka dotted bow. Xigbar chuckled and Luxords choice of colors. He opened the box and peered inside. Realizing why Luxord had chosen those colors.

Red, Blue, and pink colored roses were just laying there. A note was laid down on the cards. He picked it up and read the note while smiling.

_Be happy I have time powers or Marluxia would have skinned my hide if he noticed that his flowers were gone._

Xigbar laughed loudly in his room for a few seconds before reading the next line.

--

_Alright this will be the last and most dangerous. Go into the library. No, not the normal library. Zexion's library. And head toward the H's. There is a book called Heartfully Filled. Grab it and open it to page 210._

Xigbar blinked and frowned at the new message. And could only think of one thing.

I'm going to die.

Nonetheless. Xigbar sighed and portaled off onto the roof of the library, and looked down. Sure enough there was Zexion reading one of his books silently. He silently teleported his hand over to the H section and started skimming around the books. When he finally found the book that said Heartfully Filled he heard a voice form below.

"And what pray tell are you doing Xigbar?" Xigbar coughed and looked down at Zexions frowning form.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing."

"Then why do you have my book?" Xigbar fingered the book for a moment.

"For Lux."

"Why?"

"Cause." Zexion sighed and shook his head and went back to reading. Xigbar smirked and began skimming through the book till he reached page 210. There on teh right hand corner right by the number was a scribbling of a heart. And a small little message.

_I love you. You will always be my heart and love. As will I be always yours._

Xigbar smiled and put the book back portalling to Luxords room. He found Luxord sitting in one of his chairs sipping a cup of tea.

"Why hello Xigb-" Luxord didn't have another moment to say anythign for he was cut off by Xigbars lips being pressed gingerly on his own.

"I love you too."


End file.
